


Memories in Spring

by dreamysakura



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Wealth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamysakura/pseuds/dreamysakura
Summary: It was spring when they met.It was spring when their relationship started.It was spring when their relationship ended.It was spring when the accident happened.It was spring when the piano was left forgotten.Mingyu used to love spring..But now...he despised them whenever he saw the falling pink petals.It was all because of himself that they were drifted apart.If only he could turn back time...But in the end, it's all just a wish...
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

Seoul Elite (SE) was a prestigious high school where only the rich kids could attend. In that school, there was a gang of popular guys known as the F7. Kim Mingyu was the leader of the gang. Being one of the tallest and having the hot bad boy look, many girls swooned over him. In fact, he was famous for being a playboy despite having a fiancee. His fiancee, Lee Jieun was always jealous and on the edge as he was always surrounded by the girls.

And there was Jeon Wonwoo. Looking nerdy with his spectacles but hot at the same time, he was also the subject of affection of many girls. However, he was not interested in any of them. Despite being in the same gang as Mingyu, they seldom interacted with each other.

Mingyu and Wonwoo were well known by the entire school as academic rivals. The first and second place in the exam rankings would always alternate between them. There was speculations that their rivalries was due to both of them used to be in love with the same girl and it was also due to both their families are competitors in the business world.

However, no one knew the real history except their gang of friends...  
But things started to change on one spring day...


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring is a beautiful season to many.
> 
> Kim Mingyu used to love and cherish spring because spring was when he discovered someone he was willing to spend his entire life with..
> 
> But now, Mingyu hated spring...  
> Because it was also spring when their relationship ended in tragedy.

"That's it! We are over!“ Mingyu shouted in anger. It was just a spur moment of anger and deep down he knew that he loved the guy in front of him and he would never want to end their relationship. However, he was too furious to think rationally despite the back of his mind kept screaming at him to take back his words. 

"That's it?! Are you for real?! Is this how much I meant to you?! Really, Kim Mingyu?!“ Wonwoo shouted back, his expression showed disappointment and anger.

" Yes, Jeon Wonwoo. I don't want to see your face ever again." Mingyu stared hard at him. _Take back your words, stupid!_ His mind screamed. But he was too angry to listen to his inner thoughts. 

"You don't mean it." Wonwoo said in disappointment. "You are just angry right now." 

"No. I mean it. I'm sick of this. Of us. I'm tired." Mingyu said as he turned to walk away. However, he felt his arm being grabbed. He looked at his arm and he looked up at the person who held it with distaste. 

Wonwoo closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he held Mingyu's arm. "You are not thinking rationally now. I know you are angry with whatever is happening lately which caused you to lash out like that. That's why I'm not blaming you." Wonwoo tried to reason out. He was always the rational one between the both of them. He knew Mingyu was not thinking straight when he was angry. Years of knowing the other made him understand the other well. 

However, this caused to tick Mingyu's anger. He hated it when Wonwoo was always the rational one which made him the bad guy. It made him remember of his mom's constant nagging which made him nauseous. _"Can you learn how to control your temper? If only you can be like Wonwoo." His mom looked at him in disappointment._ He snatched his arm away. "You disgust me." Mingyu spat as he walked away. 

Wonwoo was dumbfounded. Never before Mingyu said such words to him no matter how angry he was. Wonwoo swallowed bitterly. "Is that what you really think of me?! Is this how you felt about me all this while?!" Wonwoo shouted from behind. His voice cracked at the end. Tears started to roll down his cheeks. 

Mingyu halted his steps with his fists clenched tight. He felt the pain when he heard Wonwoo sounded broken. He turned. His heart break when he saw how sad his lover was and he knew he was wrong. He knew he was stupid. He knew he didn't mean those words. He hated himself for saying that. 

While Mingyu was standing in the middle of the crossroad staring with remorse at his lover who was standing at the side of the walk, the greenlight of the pedestrian walk was blinking. He didn't notice an incoming car was speeding towards him. By the time he heard the honk and the light flashing at him, it was too late to move out of the way and before he knew it, he felt being pushed aside. A loud screeching noise of the tyre followed by a loud sound against the car was heard and then silence. 

Mingyu groaned as he looked up from his lying position on the side of the road. But what he couldn't prepare to see was the sight of his lover lying on the middle of the road with blood pooling around his lover. 

"Wonwoo!" Mingyu screamed as he rushed towards his lover. He hugged his lover tightly despite his hands smeared by his lover's blood. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't mean it. You know how much I love you right?" Mingyu cried as he repeated those words like a mantra as he continued to hug his lover. He could feel his lover's breath getting shallow and the coldness of his lover's body was making him afraid. Afraid of losing his lover. "Where the hell is the ambulance?!" He screamed at those people who were gathering around them. 

Wonwoo felt his ears ringing sharply. He couldn't hear anything. From his blurry vision, he could see Mingyu muttering and yelling histerically with tears streaming down his cheeks but Wonwoo could not hear anything. He couldn't move or talk. He was in pain all over. And then he succumbed to darkness as his eyes fluttered shut. 

Mingyu kept crying and screaming in the night holding his lover who was limped in his arms. 

It was the night of a spring. Cherry blossom petals surrounded them..some stained with blood. A lovely spring night turned into tragedy. 

And that was when Mingyu started to hate spring. Because.. that night itself took away something that was most important to his lover and eventually crushed his lover's dreams...


	3. I never wanted to be your friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu was biting his lips as he closed his eyes. Tears were flowing down his cheeks. "He can never be my friend, Soonyoung hyung. I can't accept it. Never." His voice cracked.

Mingyu sighed as he stared at the bulletin board in defeat. "Not again.." He groaned. 

"What's with that dejected face, dude?" Seokmin chuckled as he slung his arm over his best friend's shoulder. He looked at the list pinted on the board where his friend was looking at. No. 1 Jeon Wonwoo Class 3-2 followed by No. 2 Kim Mingyu Class 3-1.

"Rank 2 again huh.." Seokmin chuckled.

Mingyu lightly punched him in the stomach earning an 'ow' from Seokmin. "You are not helping." Mingyu grumbled.

"What's wrong with rank 2? You are literally the top 2 in our whole grade. At least you are better than me. I'm rank 20 dude." Seokmin tried to cheer him up. 

Before Mingyu could retort, another arm slung over his shoulder. "Ohoh.. The great Kim Mingyu is at second place again." Seungkwan teased. 

Mingyu shrugged his shoulder off from his arm, feeling irritated. "Just go away if you are going to bug me with my ranking."

"You should be happy with your rank. It's enough to apply for the course and the university that you want. I don't know why you need to rank 1. Give yourself some slack, dude."

"That's because the rank 1 is freaking-" 

"Jeon Wonwoo. I get it. After years of competing with him, you should know it's futile right? How many times were you ranked 1? The last time you ranked 1 was because he was sick. Otherwise, it's impossible, dude."

"I'm your hyung, you brat." Mingyu grumbled. 

"Neh.. Neh.. Hyung." Seungkwan stuck out his tongue before he ran away. 

Mingyu chased after him until Seungkwan stopped when he reached a class. Seungkwan then walked into that class. Mingyu frowned as he looked at the class sign. 'Class 3-2'. Mingyu groaned as he walked forward until he reached outside of that class. The class was empty except for a particular student in glasses and his headphones sitting at his desk by the window with his eyes closed. His black hair covered his forehead made him looked young and ethereal. Mingyu gulped at the sight. 

"Yo Wonwoo hyung! Congratulations for being first again." Seungkwan appeared right in front of Wonwoo with a bright smile and patted his shoulder before speaking. 

Wonwoo opened his eyes when he felt a tap on his shoulder and grinned back when he read those words from Seungkwan's lips. He took off his headphones. "What about you?“

"I'm ranked 1 in my whole grade too!" Seungkwan bragged. 

"As expected." Wonwoo laughed. 

Mingyu was surprised hearing Wonwoo laughed. "He laugh.." Mingyu muttered. 

"Hyung is better now, isn't he?" 

Mingyu turned towards the source of the voice. 

Seokmin was staring at him with a knowing look as he smiled before he walked in and joined them. 

Mingyu clenched his fist and he turned to walk away. It's best for him to stay away from Jeon Wonwoo. 

* * *

It was break time. 

"Oppa, congratulations for being the top again!" A girl gave Mingyu a box of chocolate.

Mingyu opened his mouth to reject it but from the corner of his eye caught his fiancee approaching them so he smiled sweetly instead as he pinched the girl's cheek affectionately. " Thank you for the wonderful gift, babe." 

Other girls started surrounding him with their gifts to congratulate him. 

Suddenly a slam on the table was heard behind the girls startling them. Behind them, was a furious looking girl who looked like a model from a fashion magazine. She's none other than Lee Jieun, the beauty queen of the school and also the fiancee of Kim Mingyu. Many guys were head over heels on her but she paid no attention to them as she only had her eyes on the one in front of her. The guy who was so cold towards her but affectionate to the other girls. She knew it was just a facade so that she could give up on him but still she could not help it when she saw her fiance being so lovey dovey with other girls in front of her. She knew very well the reason he did that. There's someone else who held a very special place in his heart. But she was hoping that one day he could notice her as long as she did not give up. 

"He's mine. Scram off!" 

The girls scrambled away. They were afraid of her knowing who her father was. A very influencial and one of the riches businessman.

Mingyu scoffed. "I'm not a thing."

"Aww, Oppa.. How can you be so bias?“ Jieun pouted as she sat on his desk. She then leaned forward to whisper in his ear. " You never said that when your ex lover said those words before. In fact, you looked proud when your ex lover said those words."

Mingyu glared at her. "That's because I love my ex not you."

Jieun smirked. "Really? Then you shouldn't have broke your ex lover's heart. Look at your ex now.. Your ex could no longer-" 

"Enough!“ Mingyu stood up abruptly causing his chair to fall to the floor. He was fuming with rage. He pointed at her face. " If you said like that about my ex again, I'm going to punch your stupid face!" 

He then left the class. 

He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He answered without looking at the caller ID. 

"What?!“ He barked. 

_" Whoa, dude. Calm down. Did that diva made you angry again?“_ Seokmin's voice was heard from the phone. 

Mingyu closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Something that his ex always taught him when he couldn't control his anger. "Yea.. She pissed me off again."

_"That's because you pissed her off."_

"Are you on my side or her side? “ Mingyu scowled. 

_" Of course yours, bro. Are you coming to the cafeteria or not? We are all here."_

"Then I'm not going. Not in the mood to eat anyway after being pissed by her."

_"Hey, wait-"_

He cut off the call before Seokmin could finished his sentence. 

Mingyu proceeded to the rooftop. His favourite place to calm his mind. He turned the knob and pushed the door open hoping that no one was there. But what he did not expect was the sight of Wonwoo with his headphones munching his sandwich while reading a book. "Damn. Of all places.. That bastard Seok Min said all of them were there. So why the hell is he here.." He mumbled to himself. Before he could walk away, Wonwoo looked up when he felt another presence there. 

"Oh.." Wonwoo said. 

Mingyu scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry for disturbing. I will just leave." He proceeded to close the door. 

"Wait!" 

Mingyu stared at him in confusion. 

"I don't mind a company if you don't mind too.." Wonwoo said with a shrug. 

Mingyu looked flustered. "Uh.. I.. Oh.. Ah.. I forgot to eat breakfast. I should go to the cafeteria first. Enjoy your meal!" Mingyu quickly walked out and closed the door. He leaned against it as he slid down to the floor. Tears started to well up in his eyes. He brought his knees closer to him. He covered his face with his arms on his knees as he sobbed silently to himself. 

On the other side of the door, Wonwoo was leaning against it as he sat on the floor. He could hear some sniffles through his right ear when he pressed his right ear closer to the door and he knew. Mingyu was crying. He felt vibration in his pocket. He answered his phone on his right ear as he stood up and walked away from that door. 

_"Did he went there? “_ Seokmin's voice was heard. 

" Yea.."

_" He left? “_

"He left but he's behind the door crying."

_"Shit. I will be there in a few min."_

"It's fine. There's still time. Let him by himself for awhile. I'm sure he doesn't want anybody to see his state right now."

_"Okay. Bye, hyung. See you later."_

"Wait, Seokmin." 

_"Yea?“_

" Is he always like this?“

_"Sometimes, hyung."_

"Was it still because of that?“

_“Hyung.. You do know it's not something to be forgotten so easily, right? Just like how you had nightmares about it sometimes, he did too you know.."_

"I-I.. It's not his fault.."

_"You know how he is, hyung. He would never stop blaming himself."_

Wonwoo sighed. 

_"Hyung.. you too. Stop blaming yourself for his misery."_

"I would only stop when he stop blaming himself."

Wonwoo could hear a deep sigh from the other side. He chuckled. "Sorry for placing you in the middle of all this."

_"There, hyung. Stop apologising. Both you and Mingyu kept doing that."_

"Sorry."

 _"Hyung.."_ Seokmin whined. 

"Okay. Okay. I will stop." Wonwoo chuckled. 

_"See you, hyung"_

"See you later." 

Wonwoo sighed after he ended the call. He went back to his former place and sat down, his back leaning against the wall while facing that door in front of him. He continued his activity of munching his sandwich and reading his book before being interrupted earlier. 

* * *

Wonwoo was staring at that door. Ten minutes has passed. He wondered whether Mingyu has left. He looked at his watch. There's ten minutes left. He should better leave now. 

He hung his earphone around his neck and took his book and his empty tupperware before he opened the door. 

When Wonwoo opened the door, Mingyu fell backwards and Mingyu closed his eyes bracing for the impact as the place he was sitting was two steps higher than the other side. But he felt an arm wrapped around his waist, preventing him from falling. Mingyu looked up in astonishment and were met with two brown orbs staring back at him with a soft gaze. Mingyu sucked in his breath. Wonwoo's face was too close to his. When was the last time was he able to see Wonwoo's face up close? Was it before everything went downhill? 

"Are you alright?" Wonwoo's voice soft. His eyes concerned. 

Mingyu blinked before he spoke. "Uh.. Yeah.. Thanks for um.. preventing my fall." His face red from being flustered. He stood up as Wonwoo supported his back. He dusted the dirt away from his pants. 

"I thought you said you wanted to grab some food but here you were hiding like a mouse. Were you that upset with your ranking?" Wonwoo smirked at him. 

Mingyu scowled at Wonwoo. It was like the angel Wonwoo was gone and replaced by the devil Wonwoo. 

"Thanks to someone invading my space that I have nowhere to go but to wallow in self pity here." Mingyu retorted. 

"I told you I don't mind company." Wonwoo said nonchalantly with a shrug. 

"But I mind." Mingyu snapped. 

"Oh, really? Was it because you were disappointed that you couldn't beat me again?" Wonwoo smirked. 

Mingyu clenched his fist. That was why he never wanted to be within 1 metre radius from Wonwoo. Wonwoo would always tend to provoke him even though his friends said Wonwoo was just teasing him just like them. Like friends. They said. 

_"Wonwoo is making an effort here, Mingyu. Why can't you just play along and mend your relationship with him?“ Soonyoung said._

_"By always getting on my nerve?! He's testing my patience!"_

_"And you were doing a great job handling it. That's what strive you to study harder, didn't you? And besides, we teased you all the time too and you were fine with it."_

_"That's because you guys are my friends!"_

_Soonyoung raised an eyebrow. "And he's not? Mingyu..." Soonyoung paused when he saw the expression on Mingyu's face._

_Mingyu was biting his lips as he closed his eyes. Tears were flowing down his cheeks. "He can never be my friend, Soonyoung hyung. I can't accept it. Never." His voice cracked._

"Whatever you say. I'm not going to waste my breath arguing with you." Mingyu muttered as he turned to walk away. 

Wonwoo smiled to himself. At least Mingyu still responded to him. 

Mingyu turned back when he felt that Wonwoo was not walking behind him. "Hey! How long are you going to stay rooted there? Our classes start soon, idiot."

Wonwoo suddenly felt a sharp pain in his right ear. He only could hear Mingyu's voice very faintly as the ringing in his ear increases. 

Mingyu's annoyed expression morphed into one of a concern when he saw Wonwoo eyes closed shut in pain as he pressed his hand against his right ear. 

Mingyu rushed towards him. "Hey.. Wonwoo.." He said as he tapped Wonwoo's cheek gently. 

Wonwoo opened his eyes. 

"What's wrong? Does your ear hurt?" Mingyu asked. 

Wonwoo couldn't hear clearly due to the incessant loud ringing. All he could do was to read Mingyu's lips.

Wonwoo nodded. "T-the r-rin-ging i-is loud." Wonwoo gritted his teeth in pain. 

Mingyu was panicking. That was the first time he saw Wonwoo in extreme pain. "Mingyu, calm down. You can do this." He muttered to himself. 

He tapped Wonwoo's cheek again to gain his attention. He needed to get Wonwoo to relax first. He gestured to Wonwoo to sit on the floor. "Hey, take a deep breath. Follow me. Breathe in deeply then exhaled." He said as he kneeled in front of him. 

Wonwoo followed accordingly. After ten minutes of deep breathing, he could hear the ringing reduced and eventually the ringing was gone. He then smiled tiredly. "It's gone."

"That's great." Mingyu said as he exhaled shakily. He stood up and extended his hand to Wonwoo. "Let's go. We are late for class."

Wonwoo reached out to grab Mingyu's hand and he stood up. Mingyu then let go of his hand and gestured with his head as he walked forward. "Come on."

"Mingyu." 

Mingyu turned with an eyebrow raised. 

Wonwoo smiled. "Thanks for earlier."

Mingyu responded with a small smile. "It's nothing." He said then he looked back to the front and continued walking. 

The moment Mingyu turned his back, Wonwoo's smile faltered. If he didn't read Mingyu's lips, he would never be able to grasp the words Mingyu said. Even after the ringing stop, Mingyu's voice was too far away to be able to comprehend. 

Wonwoo clenched his fist. It's only a matter of time before his world would turned entirely silent and he could no longer hear Mingyu's voice anymore...


End file.
